Aftermath: Radio-Activity
Josh Lastname and new co-host Blaineley reveal to the viewing world their plans to take over Total Drama as permanent hosts. Staci tries to get back into the game, while playing Truth-Or-Mutant Shark, to which she fails at. Cameron attempts to stop the dynamic duo from executing their plans, but fails at that. Sam and Dakota play a game to see if they are truly soul mates. Plot WE’RE COMING AT YOU LIVE FROM THE AFTERMATH STUDIOS! Josh: From around the world, to radioactive island, last time we met we were with a whole different cast, and a whole different drama! We have a whole dramatic program planned out for you guys today, and we won't waste another moment! Ladies and Gents, TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH! *CUES THEME SONG* Josh: Hey everyone, I’m Josh Lastname, host of the Total Drama Aftermath Show, but you already knew that. As you can see, our studio is empty! Apparently, this is what happens when you go from 24 contestants to 14...well 13 really. We have a very special surprise. Watch this clip on the big screen! *screen falls down and a video begins* Producer: You have one job. TAKE. HIM. DOWN. Do you understand...Blaineley? Blaineley: Please. Just let me do my thing. *cuts to interview* I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, news reporter, and gossip QUEEN. I have one mission, discover what secrets Chris McLean has hidden on the island, and take him down! Soon, I will be the host of Total Drama, and I WILL succeed! *video ends* Josh: You heard her, and you saw her in action, please welcome our new Co-Host, BLAINELEY! *Blaineley walks on stage, waving at the audience and sits next to Josh* Blaineley: It's great to be here! It was quite the journey, and a major pain in my diet, but I'm back where I belong! Josh: That you are Blaineley! We have a ton planned for today, but lets get started by introducing our recently eliminated contestants! Blaineley: Or should we say the ones we could find... Josh: Cameron, Staci, Sam, and Dakota! *The four walk out together and find their seats, waving at the audience* Blaineley: Dawn could not be here today due to something about reporting Chris McLean to the Environment Protection Agency of Toronto...hmppf Josh: And B could not be here due to him currently being admitted into a science academy by his new parents, Harold and Sadie...weird. Blaineley: But that doesn't mean we don't still have major plans for these four victims...err...i mean interviewees! *Staci and Sam look at each other in fear* Josh: Let's take a look at the first half of this season shall we? *screen falls down and a video begins* Josh: Our fourteen new players were off to an explosive start as they quickly discovered the beloved Camp Wawanawkwa to be a Toxic Waste dump yard! Things did not get any easier as a certain player...AKA Jo, began to call the shots behind the scenes and actually managed to manipulate the heck out of the other players! Blaineley: There was DRAMA, especially when Anne Maria and Zoey began to swoon over Mike, to which the former quickly becomes friends with. Shocking twist...Mike plays for the same team! And Zoey apparently plays for Scott's every wish. Josh: And there were SHOCKING reveals, what with Dawn's quiting, the beautiful Blaineley's discovery that Chris had sold the island to a toxic waste facility, and of course- Staci: Staci's shocking elimination!??! *screen fades/video ends* Blaineley: Puh-lease, you were nothing more than mutant shark bait! Staci: Not true! My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle twice removed Gilfred was the worlds first shark hunter! We all have a bit of Shark hunter in us now! Blaineley: Are you now? Than I guess you won't mind our first segmant: TRUTH-OR-MUTANT SHARK! Sam: Truth or WHAT? *Dakota holds on to Sam, and quickly lets go* *cuts to all four interviewees hanging by a rope above a giant tank* Josh: The rules are simple, all four of you will be tied above a tank that is home to our friendly neighborhood mutant shark friend, Fang! *Fang waves* We will ask you a series of questions, and as long as you answer correctly, you won't have to fall into the pit! Just one of you answering incorrectly will result in all four of you falling in, so be smart and work together! Ready? Cameron: Uhh...this is highly illogical! Blaineley: Volunteer!! First question for Cameron. Who were you absolutely terrified of on the show? Cameron: I wasn't afraid of anyone! *rope releases and all four fall into the pit screaming* Josh and Blaineley: *laugh uncontrollably* *contestants get pulled back up* Cameron: OK OK! JO! SCOTT! LIGHTNING! STACI!!!! *Josh and Blaineley look at each other* Staci: BUT IM NOT SCARY! *loudly says, Cameron flinches* Blaineley: O...k...next question. Dakota and Sam, do you have feelings for each other? *simultaneously answers* Dakota: No! Sam: Yes! err No! I mean - *all four are dunked into the water* Blaineley: Oooh this should be fun to exploit later. *contestants get pulled back up* Josh: Last question for Staci! Dakota: Oh we're so screwed! Sam: The girl can't tell the truth! Cameron: I'm too young to DIE! Staci: THAT'S NOT TRUE! No one in my family has lied since my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother Judith created the Harrison Family Oath! We can never lie! *the contestants prepare for the fall, but aren't released* Josh: What the... Dakota: Wait...SO YOU'VE BEEN TELLING THE TRUTH?!?! Sam: Holy mother of fishsticks! Your family is full of heroes! Cameron: EXTRAORDINARY! Someone get the history books! Staci: *annoyed face* Now, let me down so we can get this second chance challenge started already! Blaineley: Second Chance Challenge? Josh, did you know we were having a second chance challenge? Josh: I did not Blaineley. I did not. Uhh...we'll be right back after this commercial break. *screens fades to black* *Returns* Josh: Welcome back to the Total Drama Aftermath Show! Blaineley: Over the break, we took down the Shark Tank, and got ourselves situated for our next segmant. As you can see, Staci is now sitting in the royal chair. *camera shows Staci sitting, being fed grapes from the vines* Staci: Yeah, my great-great-great-great-great-great uncle Benjamin invented the chair. Before him, everyone would sit on the floor. Audience: Ooooohhhh.... Dakota: Harrison...where does that name sound familiar... Staci: You must be thinking of my father Ford Harrison. Yeah. He co-founded the Hilton Hotels. They would have been called the Harrilton Hotels, but your father backstabbed my father like the cheap scoundrel he is. Dakota: Excuse me- Staci: Anywho. Let's get this Second Chance Challenge started so that I can be reunited with my Bricky Bear! Blaineley: Sorry Staci, but there really is no Second Chance Challenge. Staci: But But But! Josh: We do have another segment though! Ladies and Gentlemen, To Bee Or Not To Bee! Blaineley: During the last challenge we discovered that there are quite the locked up feelings between Dakota and Sam, so we decided to pin them against each other in a boxing ring...WITH BEES! Sam: How does that prove we like each other? Blaineley: It doesn't. But it sure is fun to watch!! Dakota: I am NOT doing this. No way you can make me! Josh: Actually, we can. It's in your contracts! Now get in the ring you two! *blackout. spotlight shines on Josh, who is dressed up like a referee* Josh: IN THIS CORNER, WEIGHING AT ABOUT 108 POUND. BLONDE BEAUTY, DAKOTA! *spotlight shows Dakota standing wearing a boxing outfit and pink boxing gloves* Dakota: What the? Josh: AND IN THIS CORNER, WEIGHING AT ABOUT TWICE THAT, GAME GUY, SAM! *spotlight shows Sam standing there in boxing shorts and red boxing gloves* Sam: Oh..cool. *sees a crate of bees being lowered into the ring* Wait...not cool! Dakota: I am not going to hit Sam! Sam: I can't hit a girl! Blaineley: Why not? It's not like you guys like each other or anything. This should be a piece of cake! If you don't fight, the bees will be released! Staci: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Sam: This isn't going to prove anyth-*Dakota punches him and he falls to the ground* Dakota: OH MY GOSH SAM. I'M SO SORRY! Sam: Oh my head... Blaineley: OUCH! That's going to leave a mark...ROUND TWO! AND FIGHT! Josh: *to Blaineley* Higher ups are calling, I'm going to take this real quick...*walks off stage, which Cameron notices and follows* Sam: Dakota...you don't have to do this! Dakota: Sorry Sam, if my sisters knew that I had feelings for you, they would never let it go! Sam: So you do have feelings for me! Dakota: What? No! *crate falls and releases the bees all over the place* Sam: DAKOTA! Get under me! I'll protect you! Blaineley: NO ONE TOLD ME THE BEES WOULD ATTACK ME! AHH, STOP IT! Staci: Yeah! MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT AUNT GERTRUDE IVENTED THE BEE KEEPER SUIT. BEFORE HER-- *gets stung* OW!! *Off stage* Producer: You guys have done well, and all is going to come together soon. You and Blaineley WILL be the hosts. Just wait! Josh: Yes! I told you Blaineley could do it! All we had to do was get Chris to fall for signing those papers selling the island to the waste facility unknowingly. Chris McLean is GOING DOWN! Cameron: *to himself* It was a setup? Oh no... But what does that mean for Total Drama? I gotta warn the others! Oof-*turns around, and bumps into a large security guard* Nice officer...AHH!! *gets captured* *on stage* Blaineley: WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK AS SOON AS THE BEES ARE TAKEN CARE--*gets stung* AHHH!!!! *TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. We'll return shortly* *returns to a destroyed set* Josh: Welcome back to the Total Drama Aftermath Show! As you can see, the bees are gone and we will NEVER have that segment AGAIN! Blaineley: You bet your mom's round behind we're never having that segment again! *irritated* *camera shows Dakota and Sam making out on the couch and Staci passed out on her high chair* Josh: Well it looks like we're all over and done with. Cameron had to leave early. Family emergency. In time too because that's all the time we have for today! Blaineley: Tune in next week for an all new episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to find out who is going home next! Josh: Until next time, I'm Josh... Blaineley: And I'm Blaineley Josh: And this has been, Total. Blaineley: Drama! Both: Aftermath! Trivia Gallery Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aftermath Episodes